Nonchalance
by Wahmenitu
Summary: Future Puckabrina.  Eight years after the war, Puck decides he wants to see the world.  So, after retrieving the Vorpal Sword, sets out with Sabrina.  A... different Sabrina.  Fluffy, guys.  One curse word.


**Author's Note: **Yeah, I love this series... I can't wait for the last book. It's kind of disappointing to look at the fanfiction and see so many things 'that r like dis'. So, I suppose it's time I did something about it. Here we are. Set after the final book, hoping that Sabrina and Puck both live... because otherwise, I will be a very angry girl.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Sisters Grimm or any of its fairy-tale crea... I mean, Everafters.

_stinkpot_

"Hey, Grimm." the beginnings of what was almost sure to be an insult came from behind her, and for a moment, she considered ignoring it. But, that might be a bit difficult. Especially if you were sitting between this person's legs, feet dangling over the edge of a tall, tall building, praying that no one would look up, and see the two, and wonder how they had gotten up there, (Luckily, all Everafters had a sort of magic about them, that would keep them from wanting to look up.), and _especially _if that person was Puck.

Eight years ago, the Scarlet Hand had fallen. She had gotten her Granny Relda back, and though the barrier around Ferryport Landing had kept in tact, she couldn't be happier to stay.

It was six years ago that Puck had asked her for a favor. (And by ask, she meant he commanded her to follow his orders, as he was royalty, of course.) He wanted to see the world. And he wanted someone to go with him.

They had once again collected the pieces of the Vorpal Sword, and after a teary goodbye on her family's part, she had left with Puck, to... explore the world.

They had been nearly everywhere. Or, everywhere he thought important. France, California, Florida, Italy, Japan, and now, they sat atop a London rooftop, of a random building. Sabrina had to admit it had been fun, and with these sentiments in mind, she shifted a little, tucking her long, blonde hair behind one ear.

"What?" she questioned, stretching her legs in silence, and shifting slightly, to be able to glance at Puck, out of the corner of her eyes. With a start, she realized that the twenty-year old version of himself would look exactly the same forty years from now.

And so would she.

Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus had had one more vial of water from the Fountain of Youth. It had been an accident for Sabrina, finding it in the rubble of the Dentist's office after the war, and being alone, she had slipped it into a pouch, where she wouldn't be tempted to drink it. (She hadn't, at the time, wanted to be immortal, just wanted to protect herself from the tingle of addictive magic.)

When she'd hit her twentieth birthday, she had told her family of her plan. All of them had loudly protested. All of them, save two people.

Daphne and Puck had understood almost immediately.

Sabrina hadn't wanted anyone else to suffer the way she had as a child. She didn't want anyone to be forced to relocate to Ferryport landing so that the barrier around it would stay in tact. She wanted any and all Grimms to be able to make their own decisions, and make their own futures. So she had made the ultimate sacrifice.

After much explaining that she was an adult, this was a decision she had thought over for years, and finally, acceptance from her family, Sabrina had taken a deep breath, and downed the tiny vial.

It may have been her imagination, but she felt stronger. The liquid had, essentially, made her an Everafter, and made her strong like they were too. Soon, she and Puck had left again, and taken another trip to the city they were in now. So, with those thoughts floating absently in the back of her mind, she waited for Puck to respond.

He was gazing at the sky, seeming to mull something over, before he fixed his gaze on hers once more.

"Marry me."

And with that, she fell off the roof.

"Oh damn." Puck huffed, and instantly dove after her, wings unfurling behind him, and stopping him the instant his arms were around the blond woman. "What'd you go and do that for? I was comfortable." he grumbled, looking down at her.

"Marry you?" Sabrina repeated, voice eerily calm as she stared up at him with a gaze akin to wonder, and Puck was unnerved by it.

"Well... yeah. We make-out all the time, and I figure the fact I started and stopped aging for you was enough. So... marry me." he replied, staring down at her.

Sabrina was quiet as she gazed up at Puck, thinking, before finally, a small shrug escaped her. "Yeah, all right then. I'll marry you." she replied with a shrug.

"Cool." Puck nodded, as he floated slowly back up to the roof, and returned to the sitting position, this time, her leaning back against him, comfortable in the late evening sun.

"Should we elope?" Sabrina asked after a thoughtful moment.

"Are you kidding? Marshmallow would kill us."

_stinkpot_

**Author's Note: **And that's how Puck proposed... the end. Pretty lame and sappy, right? Man, I'm a loser.


End file.
